Computer systems may implement distributed applications in which components may be physically located on separate machines or logically located in remote segments or environments. Often, such components may communicate with one another using protocols, which facilitate the exchange of data and metadata. At a high level, such a protocol may be considered one form of an Application Programming Interface (API). APIs are often customized for specialized components, and across an enterprise, a number of different APIs may be used on multiple platforms. Such APIs may be difficult to modify and it may become necessary or beneficial to use a plurality of different APIs in a hierarchy of managed resources. Certain systems implement or utilize technology including management beans (“MBeans”), which are stand-alone Java objects that provide a management interface for a particular component.